


I Got You

by jeffwing



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Haunted House, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwing/pseuds/jeffwing
Summary: Jeff has a plan. Take Annie to a haunted house and have her running into his arms in a matter of minutes.His plan back fires.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readymcreaderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/gifts).



> This was a prompt given by ReadyMcReaderson:
> 
> Your favorite pairing goes through a haunted house tour.
> 
> I had so much fun with this one!

It’s peak fall time, the air a combination of rotting leaves and cinnamon. Jeff knows it’s Annie’s favorite time of year because of how often she insists on apple picking and ordering her pumpkin-spice-cinnamon-nutmeg crap from Starbucks. Their kitchen is filled with the stuff. Stacked coffee cups and apples all over their countertops and cupboards.

But not this week. No sir, this week Jeff has a plan. After a few drinks, they’ll go to the haunted house at the end of the street. Annie will be terrified and hold his hand or bury her face into his chest in the dark.

Jeff will hold her close and whisper, “I’ve got you,” and they’ll sneak out the emergency exit and go home.

He’s sure Annie will be clinging to him in the first ten minutes. They’ll leave in twenty, be making out in thirty.

It’s an excellent plan.

Except for one small detail.

The haunted house is scary as fuck.

Jeff’s jumping at every sudden whisper, every creaking door, every shape in the darkness.

Annie stares straight ahead, her eyes fixated on the peeling wallpaper, like it’s just a typical Saturday night for her. Maybe she's used to these kinds of things, having lived over Dildopolis and all. He’ll have to ask about it later.

A black shadow crosses the room. Jeff swallows hard. Maybe not.

A light flashes in Jeff’s face. He freezes and makes an embarrassing squeaking noise. He’s never coming to a haunted house again, he swears to God.

“Jeff?” Annie calls. Jeff tenses, because he doesn’t realize how close Annie is standing next to him until he hears her voice. “Jeff,” she says again, softer.

He feels a puff of breath against his earlobe and he nearly jumps out of his skin. _What the hell?_ He thinks. _They aren't supposed to touch you in a haunted house._

But it’s just Annie, pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking his hand. She whispers, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Her touch is warm. Grounding. Jeff exhales slowly.

When he’s not scared out of his mind, Jeff feels horrified, worried that Annie’s going to tease him because his palms are all sweaty, and he shrieks when someone jumps out at them from behind a metal cage.

But Annie doesn’t say a thing, her hand squeezing his the entire way through.

As soon as they see the exit sign, Jeff can breathe again. His heart rate slows and he’s able to form coherent thoughts. Jeff's never been so thankful to see the night sky.

Annie smiles. “That was fun,” she says. “We should do it again sometime. Maybe with Troy and Abed.”

Jeff gulps and shakes his head. “I have a better idea,” he says. “How about apple picking?”


End file.
